


expressions that invite you in

by iwillstayalive



Series: In every language [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, coffee shop au ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Teach me how to swear, I want to call my flatmate a shit without them knowing.





	expressions that invite you in

**Author's Note:**

> this took a sappy turn. My bad, sorry not sorry. Not beta’ed, so all mistakes are mine!

The jolt of the doorbell of the coffee shop pulled Magnus out of his notes reading concentration with a jolt. He watches as Alec angrily walks towards him, agitated and promptly sits down in next of him.

 

“You need to teach me how to swear in spanish, I want to, no,  _ need _ to call Kyle a piece of shit without him knowing” he blurted out.

 

“Well hello to you too” Magnus said. 

 

Alec sighed. “Sorry, hi” and leaned to peck him on the lips, short, chaste and incredible sweet. Magnus couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Now that you’ve greeted me accordingly, tell me what’s on your mind about Kyle this time”

 

Alec sighed more loudly and rolled his eyes so hard he thought they were gonna stay in the back of his head. “He just keeps leaving dirty dishes on the sink, doesn’t respect my space to be honest,  smokes this weird thing that I’m afraid to ask what it is but some of the plants on the window died so it  _ must  _ be toxic, so I need you to teach me how to call him a piece of shit without him noticing, because venting isn’t enough anymore and I’m afraid I’m going to kill him If I don’t say something” he finishes. 

 

“So you want to know how to say _pedazo de mierda_ to Kyle to feel better _?”_ Magnus asked. 

 

“If that how you say piece of shit, then yes”.  

 

An idea formed in Magnus head. “I mean,  I could teach how to call him  _ pedazo mierda _ I have no problem with that…” he grabbed Alec’s hand and started playing with his fingers on the table. “Or maybe…”

 

“Maybe what?”

 

“Or maybe you could move in with me” Magnus blurted out.

 

“What!?” Alec asked

 

“What” Magnus retorted. Then, he continued rambling as If he didn’t just ask Alexander to move in with him. “You know what, it is a bad idea, how’s your pronunciation--”

 

“Magnus--”

 

“ _ Tienes que cuidar tus vocales y quizás el acento _ , that’s where the tricky part relies, for me at least--” 

 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, interrupting him, maybe a little bit too loud for a coffee shop, but extreme times, extreme measures they say, and Magnus babbling was an extreme time. 

 

“What?” He asked, If a bit breathless for all the fast speaking pace he was doing. 

 

Alec took his hand again and kissed his knuckles, giving him a blinding smile. “I would love to move in with you”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really” Alec replied with a smile.. 

 

Magnus released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and grinned. “Good. Because I'm dying to annoy you with my habits and to be annoyed by yours”, 

 

“Can't wait to be annoyed by you, babe”

 

Magnus eyes went soft at that confession. “ _ Te amo _ ” he mumbled. Alec did know what that meant.  _ I love you.  _

 

He leaned again and kissed Magnus on the cheek. _ “Te amo también”,  _ he replied, rusty spanish and all, be damned. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! *side eye emoji* come chat with at tumblr! @kindaresilient


End file.
